Japanese patent public disclosure (Kokai) No. 116495/77, Sept. 29, 1977 discloses various naphthyridine derivatives which allegedly possess analgesic, anti-inflammatory, central nervous system depressant and diuretic effects. There is no indication that the compounds disclosed in Japanese publication have activity against chronic obstructive lung diseases such as asthma, bronchitis and the like or that these compounds would be useful for treating allergic reactions.